Requested Features
Below is a list of user requested suggestions to the game, including new car design, interface design and more. Please discuss new ideas below before merging them into a concrete idea. Lay-off / Suspend workers A suggestion that comes up frequently is to fire Workers, so that a player at a later stage in game can get rid of his Rookie Workers if he so chooses. * Alternatively, it could be made possible to put workers on "vacation" (they need rest too), so they can be set away from the factory while the player focuses on higher stamina workers and higher quality workers. The purpose of this suggestion is to keep a clean factory floor while you focus your high stamina workers on cheap mass production cars, and not have to worry about accidentally feeding low stamina workers any donuts - and thus wasting WP, as well as improving quality and thus profits greatly. Social * Decline race button - because sometimes, some people can't get enough of challenging you. * Remove friend option - some people are never online, it get's tiresome to invite them to work at your shop every day, and they never accept or return gifts. * It's not possible to see your friend's player level anymore after accepting them - this might be useful to add. Daily login bonus Mystery cards can drop randomly, but very rarely. In order to make them more popular and as an added bonus to all players "1" guaranteed free Mystery Card per day would increase the chances of getting some of the rare cars "eventually". Rookie engineer looks Currently the Rookie Engineer and Mobage friend engineers look identical "but have different stats". They should be made to look somewhat different / different color helmet or suit so there is a more clear distinction between the two types. Breeding cars Once you breed 2 cars together, you'll receive a new car. However, the possibility to combine those exact two cars "again" is still an option. You do not receive anything new from this however - so you're wasting valuable coins. After a combination of two cars is made, the possibility to combine the same two cars again should be removed - or the user should be given a warning. Random events Random Choice Event The random event to select option A/B/C can be rather frustrating in the current way it is set up. "Tactic Fail", various values down is not cool when you're low on money, or are trying to save up Cash. It's a punishing system for honest users. The system could use a revise where the user is rewarded for spending coins or cash, but not punished. Especially early on in game this will discourage users from playing the game. * Another factor is the "in your face" cash spending feature this event brings up that keeps coming back every few minutes, which is offputting when there's already a number of features that allow you to spend cash. A more gentle mannerism would be if the random choice event worked differently. As follows: ** A: Spend nothing, no benefit, no negative effect most of the time, sometimes negative effects. (spy, or doors falling out) ** B: Spend coins, small chance of good effect, very low chance of negative effect. ** C: Spend donuts, decent chance of good effects, no chance of bad effect. (basically THIS is the cash choice already, except disguised to be more user friendly) Search person As you get more shops, it gets harder to find the missing person. * The reward should increase from 1 cash/donut, to 2,3 and higher every 10 or other shops. Interface Quest * Clicking the abandon button, should have a confirmation follow it... XP Bar * After a certain level the XP bar turns into "1.x M" - e.g. millions. When it reaches this point it becomes unreadable near the end of filling up. To counteract the unreadability part it might be a good idea to invert the XP bar's working. e.g. show the amount of XP left needed, rather than showing how much has been earned so far. This way when it nears completion it'll show smaller numbers that will remain accurate and readable. Build last car again * When building a lot of the same car, it'd be very useful to simple have a "build the same car again" button - preferably at the front of the list. Interface responsiveness * Cars in the parking lot / dealer should not be clickable during zombie invasion. * News / Daily login bonus should not popup "during" zombie invasion. * Clicking a coin/xp/card or anything should not push that same click through all layers - thus unintentionally feeding donuts to any workers that might be behind that coin. Alternatively - the items dropped by the spy, should fall more into the foreground instead of the middle. * Random events, annual reports and search missing person - should NOT pop up during timed quests. Car filter * When selecting cars to build a "New" filter would be useful. This way you could limit your search to only new cars. * A filter for "level 1", "level 2", etc cars would be useful as well - this way you could find all the cars that needs to be upgraded eventually. Cash buttons Cash buttons currently have a 5 second delay time after clicking,. In case of lag, or accidental click this may result in an unintended purchase. After clicking a cash button there should be an "Are you sure? Yes / No" dialog instead. To protect users from such an accident. Car sale Features A "select all" button on the side of the screen that toggles all the available addons for the car,. so that MP3 Player, ABS, AirBags, Rear Camera, etc can all be selected in a single click, instead of individually. This is especially useful for cheap cars where you want to instantly activate all addons.